redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell (Main Timeline) (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Due to the multiversal nature of Xenoverse, "Cell" may refer to multiple characters. See Cell (Dragonball Xenoverse) for listing of other articles. "''Amma gonna kill you, and then amma take your Pope Hat"'' "This isn't a hat... It's my head..." "Oh... well amma take it anyway!" - Tony confronting Cell before the tournament Summary Cell was a major villain in Dragonball Xenoverse. Born in the future timeline, he stole Trunks' time machine to return to the past in pursuit of Androids 17 and 18. In order to complete his design - becoming "perfect" - he absorbed these two androids. Once achieving perfection, he held the Earth hostage in his sadistic "Cell Games" tournament, in which he battled the Z-fighters before eventually meeting his end at the hands of Goku's son Gohan. During the events of the Xenoverse series, he is encountered by Tony when he travels to the time of the Cell Games to prevent time anomalies leading to Cells victory instead of Gohans. He is resurrected by Demigra into "Purple Bastard Form" Cell, along with many other villains, during Demigras attempt to corrupt the timeline and escape his prison in the "Crack of Time". He was encountered by Tony and Max Stone once again during another time-trip to the Cell Games in Xenoverse 2. This time however he was defeated by the good "Papi Cell". Wasn't how it was supposed to happen, but close enough. In Dragonball Xenoverse 1 As per the standard history, Cell held a life-or-death tournament called the "Cell Games" in which he battled Goku and his son Gohan for the fate of the Earth. Following meddling by the Time Breakers, all of the Z-Fighters are killed by Cell's clones (the "Cell Juniors) and Gohan is killed in a final kamehameha battle with Cell. In order to prevent this, Tony is deployed to that moment in history, punting the Human Mr. Hercule Satan out of the ring before he could be killed by Cell, and fighting the android 1 on 1 himself. After holding his own against Cell, Towa used her Time magic to power-up and brainwash Mr. Satan, who would keep Tony busy while Cell battled Goku. This deeply frustrated Tony of course, who wanted nothing more than to be a part of this "historic battle" but is instead left to fight "Mr... BLOODY... Satan!". With the arena demolished, and Hercule finally knocked back to his senses, Tony returned to TokiToki city to recuperate before the final push against Cell, who was proving stronger than expected with Towa's intervention. After seeking the aid of an alternate reality version of Frieza, Tony returned to Cell stronger than ever, first travelling to the day before the start of the Cell Games, to this time properly introduce himself to Cell. "Ah Goku..." "Nope!... It's me: Tony! Now you technically haven't actually met me yet - time travel, I won't explain it - basically I'm just coming to let you know I am totally gonna kick your ass..." Having given him this warning, and threatening to take his "Pope Hat", Tony left this moment in time, returning to where he left the Cell Games previously. After killing the Cell Juniors, Tony joined forces with Gohan to destroy Cell, who after self destructing - killing Goku in the process - returned to life exponentially stronger thanks to his partial Saiyan biology. While Iced confronted Towa and Mira elsewhere on the planet, breaking her hold over Cell, Gohan engaged him in a final Kamehameha struggle, eventually overpowering and destroying him. Later, as Demigra attempted to escape his prison in the crack of time, he manipulated history in order to resurrect Cell, along with Frieza and Makin Buu to cause havoc in the present day. In his "purple bastard form" he was defeated by Tony. In Dragonball Xenoverse 2 When the historical anomalies returned, with Towa resuming her attempts to harness energy for Mira, a chronologically earlier version of Cell was encountered when Max Stone was sent to the past to counter one such disruption. Cell - who was still in his Imperfect Form, having not yet absorbed Android 17 or 18 - attacked Max and Piccolo, who were fighting 17 at the time. During the fight, Cell overpowered Max and partially absorbed him, adding his own cells to his biology. Though Max escaped his hold before he could be killed - knocking Cell out in the process - this action created an alternate timeline with it's own altered version of Cell, mutated by Max's own overpowering physiology. Once Creepy Kai rectified the timeline - removing Max's involvement, and allowing Cell to absorb the Androids, reach his Perfect Form, and hold the Cell Games as intended by the established history - he assembled the Time Patrollers; Tony, Iced and a recovered Max in a combined operation to prevent the same time anomalies of the Cell Games from repeating themselves. While Iced waited on the sidelines for any appearance by the Time Breakers, Tony once again fought Cell, much as he had done before - though with far greater power and experience by this point. After some surprise inter-dimensional appearances from the Cooler Squad, and a not-so-surprising attack by Mira, Tony was trapped in an unknown point in history on the Planet Namek, while Iced was stuck in a desert on the other side of the world with a woefully incompetent Trunks. As such Max was left to help Gohan to once again defeat Cell. However after a difficult battle, Gohan was knocked out, and Max was left alone to fight the overpowered, regenerated Perfect Cell. At the last moment, the alternate version of Cell - and now Max's adoptive father "Papi Cell" - arrived on the scene, taking Gohans place in the Kamehameha battle to defeat Cell once and for all. Some time later, during the fight against Majin Buu, Iced was sent to Hell by Creepy Kai (by lobbing a brick at his head) in order to rescue Vegeta. While in Hell, the defeated Cell showed up along with Frieza, who both engaged Iced, and later Max, in combat, but were ultimately put down. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants